Bored
by Ceann de lasair
Summary: Oneshot. AshxMisty. Ash & Misty go to the State Fair. What will they find there?


Bored

By: McDowellandkid

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon or anything from it.

**Summary**: Ash just became Pokemon League Champion six monthes ago and has returned home. Misty and Brock returned to their home towns to become gym leaders once again only five months ago.

"Bored. Bored. Bored." said a bored to death Ash on the sofa. He had not gotten a call from his friends for quite awhile.

'_Ring ring. Ring ring.'_

"Hello?"

_"Ash! How are you?"_

"Misty? Fine. You?"

"_Great. Hey, are you doing anything tomarrow? Brock wants to go to the State Fair (A/N: I have no idea what state they are in)."_

"No, I don't think I have anything planned. I'll be there. What time and can I bring Pikachu?"

_"Cool. 10:00 am and go ahead and bring Pikachu, say how is the little yellow guy_?"

"Great."

_"Good, well see you tomarrow."_

"Yeah, bye."

_Click_

"Pika?" 'Who was that?' asked Pikachu.

"Misty. Guess what we're doing tomarrow?"

"Pikachu?" 'What'

"Going to the State Fair...with Misty."

"Pikachu?" 'Just Misty?'

"Brocks coming too." Ash said sighing, half wishing Brock didn't have to come, half day-dreaming about Misty. Truth be told, Ash loved Misty.

Next Day

"Hey, Ash!"

"Hey, Misty. Where is Brock?"

"Got sick last night. Guess it is just us and Pikachu, huh?" Inside Misty's head she was thanking the gods that it was just her and Ash. For Misty loved Ash.

Sorry for interupting the story but to make sure that you weren't lost, Ash loves Misty, Misty loves Ash, but both are too nervous to say it. Back to the story!

"Lets go on that one, Ash!" Misty said pointing to the bumper cars.

"Sure."

bumper cars

"Oof!" They both said in unision. They had been forced to share a car snice there was only one left. They didn't mind...much. One time the car was hit from Ash's side causing his face to land in Misty's-er-chest. Both turning redder than Ash's hat, they hardly looked at each other for the remainder of the ride.

"Um, sorry for what happened" Ash said right after they were off the ride.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. How about a roller coaster?"

"Ok, but how about some lunch first? I'm starving!"

"You'll just puke it back up."

"Na, not me."

"Okay if you say so."

Many turns and loops later

"I don't get why I threw up? I didn't eat anything! Not even a nibble!"

"I don't get either."

"Sorry I got a little on your shoes, Ash."

"It's ok, nothing a little water can't fix. Besides, now we're even."

After abiut six hours of food, rides, and games ( in which they both suck at) Ash and Misty only had enough tickets left for one ride...the ferris wheel.

_'I have to tell her now!'_

_'I have to tell him now!'_

"Two. Unless pokemon count." Ash said to the guy collecting the tickets. he shook his head.

Once they were on it started moving.

At the top of the ride Misty asked, "Isn't it the most wonderful thing you've ever seen?" still to nervous to tell Ash how she felt for him.

"Almost"

"Oh really? Then what is the most wonderful thing you've ever seen?"

"You" Ash replied, as he turned his head, so quietly that Misty could hardly hear him.

As he said this Misty also turned away blushing.

"Misty, there is something I wan-" but Ash was cut off by two things. One: the ride started moving again. Two: Misty placing her lips right on his.

"Misty, I love you. I've loved you snice the day we met."

"And I love you Ash." Misty said. Both leaned in for another kiss but got a shock from Pikachu, who found his way in between them.

"Pika, Pika." 'We're getting off' said Pikachu.

Ash helped Misty out and they walked to the exit where Ash's mom was supposed to pick them up.

They got in the back of the car and began to sleep. Misty on Ash's shoulder and Ash on her head. Ash's mom beamed at Ash, who was not quite asleep, who had placed a kiss on Misty's forehead.

(A/N)

I know, I know short but still good right? If it wasn't tell me why. I won't make to many of these unless I get a whole lot of good reviews. I Have an Uncle? will be updated soon, but I'm moving so that means no internet for while but still for now. Read and Review!


End file.
